


Right Side Up

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin's world turned upside down when the particle accelerator blew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompt : upside down

Caitlin always liked predictability. A couple of years ago, she had her life planned and she liked that. 

Then the particle accelerator exploded, turning her life upside down and back to front. Everything she thought she knew, she suddenly didn't. 

She's numb, and when she finally isn't, she realises she's falling for someone she has no business falling for. 

Sure, Joe is handsome and kind, a rock for all. But he's also older, not to mention her friends' father. 

But when he looks at her and smiles, takes her hand, she feels like her world is turning right side up. 


End file.
